Until the Sun stop Rising
by Lady Yukina
Summary: What would happen if the Gboy and Girls have given a vacation from EVERYTHING? Personality twists… ON HOLD!
1. Relena's Vacation

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

Chapter One:

'**Relena's Vacation'**

It was almost 12am. She had a long day at work with a few stops before heading home. Long sandy blond hair braided and her crystal blue eyes shown how exhausted she is from her meeting with the Ambassador of Exchange from Paris.

It has been 5 yrs since the war ended…

Relena embrace her real family name once more but instead of 'Queen Relena' it was 'Princess Relena PeaceCraft'. Milliardo finally step up and claimed the 'Head PeaceCraft' so Relena can have some life.

Relena reached her bedroom and once she was inside, she did not bother taken her cloths off. She just lands her self down to her bed and almost automatically has fallen asleep.

Outside her bedroom, four doors away.

"She needs a vacation, she's been overwork!" Noin's voice was sincere and to the point, "She's been at this job since she was 15-16yrs old! Millie, she's your sister and she's still young!"

"Honey, I know I know…" Milliardo kissed his wife's forehead to hush her up and smiled at her, "I already made arrangements… Tomorrow is her 1st day of vacation until she is ready to come back!"

"Where are you planning to send her to?" Noin asked.

"No where, she's staying her but she is free to do whatever she desire!" Milliardo answered, "With couple of friends along with her!"

Noin smiled, "Thank you, she deserves it!"

Next Morning,

Relena opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her face; she got up slowly and looked at her window.

"I left the blinds open…" She blinked and then checked her face, "I feel really rested today…hmm…"

Relena stood up and admire the sun that was fully shining above her… She froze…

"What time is it?" Relena changed her direction to the old grandfather clock that was across from her, it was… "1:35pm in the afternoon!"

She panicked and rushed to the bathroom, washed her self and put on some fresh clean business suit and braided her hair really fast that some hairs were loose. Relena bust the door open when she bumped into something masculine figure. She blinked and looked, it was her elder brother.

"Millie, I'm late! I'm 6hrs late! I got to…" Relena was silence when she heard some giggling coming from the stairs; she turned and saw her friends.

Hilde, Sally, Catherine and Dorothy waved at her direction.

"What are you girls doing here?" Relena asked.

"You brother asked us to come!" Hilde answered.

"And show you a good time in the city!" Catherine added.

"But… I have to work; I can't just take a day off and go wonder off the city!" Relena looked at her brother, "What's going on?"

"You're taken the month off…" That was all Milliardo said, he give his sister a kiss on the forehead and left, "Have fun!"

Relena was speechless… She looked at her friends who just smiled at her.

"Now, let's get you off those cloths!" Dorothy grinned.

"Huh? What?" But before Relena could say anymore, the girls have pushed her back in her room.

"MAKE OVER!" was heard from the outside of the room.

Else where

"WOW, this is like the best!" Duo looked like he won a lottery, "I can't believe it!"

"I understand what your saying Duo, I'm with you on that!" Quatre smiled at his friend.

"This was actually a very nice gift from Milliardo, don't you think so Heero? Wufie?" Trowa looked at his two other friends.

"Damn you all! I could have been doing something else constructive that this!" Wufie said in annoyance.

"Like what?" Duo and Quatre asked.

"…" Wufie glared at them and looked away.

"Come on guys, let's enjoy this!" Duo said, "This is like our VERY first vacation for the LONGEST time!"

"Yeah, let's go have some fun!" Quatre smiled like a little boy who just received a package of cookies.

"Good thing you came along Heero!" Duo grinned to his friend who remains quite reading a newspaper.

They sat outside the café in the center town of the Sanc Kingdom.

"I don't know what to do… I never had taken a vacation before…" Trowa answered.

"Me neither…" Quatre answered.

"How about we go to the mall?" Duo suggested.

"No! That's for girls!" Wufie's defenses on going to a place where 'weak women' go have shot up the scale, "I am not going to a place where 'women' would go crazy!"

"A movie…" The voice suggested.

The four turned and found Heero looking over the Movie section.

"I want to see this movie" Heero pointed the movie he wanted to see.

Quatre looked over and read, "Boogeyman… PG-13 intense sequence of horror and terror/violence, and some partial nudity… Suspense/Horror… Directed by Stephen T. Kay"

The guys were silenced… They blinked… Looked at each other… They looked at Heero… They looked at the paper and read again…

"I'm in…" Trowa answered.

"Me too!" Duo and Quatre agreed.

Everyone turned to Wufie.

"I have nothing to fear!" He answered.

They were off to the movie.

Meanwhile, they girls decided to go to the Main Street Avenue where ALL the brand name cloths, exclusive places were standing…

"SHOPPING!" Dorothy grinned, "Ladies, we are going to get new outfits!

"I don't know what I want…" Relena said.

The girls looked at her like she's some kind of an alien.

Relena blinked and pout, "Oh, come on girls! This is like my first in a very long time have taken a vacation!"

The girls giggled and patted her in the back.

"Don't worry Relena! We will help you," Catherine answered, "To answer your question… With you're sexy and gorgeous body like that, we are going to make a goddess out of you!"

"Let's go hunting ladies!" Sally pulled all of them to he very heart of the shopping district.

Two hours later…

The boys walked out the movie theater looking like they were locked up in a box, inside a cell, very well armed and it was 500,000 ft below sea water.

"That movie was…" Duo started.

"…" Quatre looked white as sheet.

"…" Trowa refused to close his eyes or even blink.

"…" Wufie and Heero were silent as well.

"THAT WAS THE BOMB!" Duo grinned, "Let's go watch it again!"

"NO" the others said.

"I-I won't b-be able t-to sleep t-tonight!" Quatre was shaking when he answered.

The three boys remained silent.

"How about we see another movie and something funny?" Duo looked at the movie schedule.

"You look it up… I want to get rid of that horrible image in my head!" Wufie answered.

"Girls…" Quatre said.

"Girls?" Duo said looking in the schedule, "Sorry Q-man, I don't see the name 'Girls' here."

"No, the girls!" Quatre repeated.

"Quatre, my man! I don't see it here!" Duo turned to looked at Quatre who was looking at a different direction. He was looking at the other side of the street.

"What? You saw some girls?" Duo teasingly said.

"NO" Quatre turned to all of them, "Over there at the Victoria Secret! The 'girls' are in there!"

The four pilots looked at each other and faced the blond Arabian.

"What girls?" Trowa asked.

Quatre took a deep breath and said; "I saw Hilde, Dorothy, Cathy and Sally… WALKED in side Victoria Secret just now!"

"So what, they were also on the list for vacation this month like us!" Duo answered, Trowa and Wufie nodded.

"With the Princess…" Quatre added looking at Heero.

Heero blinked at Quatre.

"…with the company of men!" Quatre then moved towards the light where he pushed the traffic button for pedestrian.

The four boys followed too, wondering why on earth the girls are with other boys.

In Heero's mind, 'What the hell… How come I wasn't notified with her schedule? And most importantly… WHY is she with some guy?"

Once outside the store, they stopped.

"Umm… Who's going in fist?" Duo asked.

"It would not be ME!" Wufie answered.

"…" Trowa remained silent.

Just then, Heero and Quatre walked in without saying a word.

The other boys blinked and swallowed their pride and followed the other two. Once inside, they looked around.

Girls stopped, blushed, and admired five SEXY, DEAD- GORGEOUS, MASCULINE MEN! Drools… ah… moving on!

Then there they were, on the… Panties section… They boys sweat-drop and moved closer to them.

Quatre was correct; five men accompanied them and all of them are dangerously CLOSE to the girls.

Sally was with a tall Asian man with long black hair with his hand on her waist, which Wufie glared at.

Dorothy was accompanied by a curly haired blond man, with bundle of Dorothy's shopping bag and looking like he hit a jackpot, which the young Arab glared at.

Cathy was picking some panties and shows them off the dark blond man beside her also; the man was examining them with interest and looking at Cathy with some sick thoughts. Trowa was ready to jump him.

Hilde was doing her best to ignore the man with spiky black hair continues to flirt with her; Duo cracked his knuckles at the sight.

Last and not least…

Heero glared at the man with full of brown hair and pimp attitude, who was trying to play with Relena's sandy blond hair and Relena would move out of reach. The perfect soldier was ready to murder this man who was trying to touch 'his' woman.

The G-boys did not waste anymore time. They approached the group with a—

"Ladies, how come you did not inform us that you're going out today?" Duo spoke first.

At the sight of them, Hilde moved away from her male companion and placed herself next to the man she wanted that day.

Relena was stunned and she stayed where she was for a minute. Heero gave eyed her with a firm look and motion his hand to her to come over and she did.

"Duo-darling! I told you yesterday at lunch that I was going out with the girls today, did you forget?" Hilde wraps her arms around Duo's neck with an innocent look at her face.

"I remember babe, I just didn't know that Princess is with you is all!" Duo smiled at her and shot the other man who was just Hilde left with a dangerous glare that says my woman, not yours! Hand's off.

Heero looked at Relena who looked up to him.

'She had gone beyond beautiful… She's an angel! I'm actually glad I came…' Heero though, 'My Angel.'

'His taller… masculine and handsome… I though I would never see him again,' Relena though, 'My Perfect Solder."

From the earlier event with the man who tried to touch her hair but she moved away, curious, he raise a hand to touch her hair. To his surprise, Relena didn't move an inch, so he proceeds with taken a hand full of her hair and pull her closer to him.

"How come I wasn't aware of this schedule today?" He asked in a whisper.

"My brother planned it all… I'm suppose to take the month vacation off, starting today… Today was the first I heard of it!" Relena innocently answered.

Heero looked down at her and then nodded. He regains his poster but he kept his hand into her hair.

'Soft…' he thought and then notices the pimp-looking guy looking at him with jealously. Heero glared at him with his famous death-glare, the other guy stepped back.

"Hi all, we we're just shopping and these guys accompanied us!" Dorothy answered the question.

"Do you know these men, Dorothy?" Quatre questioned looking at the tall longhaired blond.

She pointed at the man next to her, "Troy, the one next to Sally is Kevin, Jason who is next to Cathy, Leo who was with Hilde and Kyle with Relena!"

Quatre raise an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Dorothy sigh, she knew better to avoid the question from the Arab boy, "No, we met them 1hr ago when we were looking for cosmetic at Dillard."

Quatre was satisfied and looked at the man beside her, "Thank you for keeping OUR fiancé's to their shopping's!"

The rest of the gang we're silent, Quatre, the honest and soft-spoken boy just LIED in front of a strangers. To make it interesting, Heero followed by putting an arm around Relena's waist, Duo did the same with Hilde, Trowa took hold of Cathy's hand and pulled her to his side, Wufie did the same but put Sally behind him with his hand on hers. Quatre did it differently, he held his hand up toward Dorothy and…

"Let's go darling, thank the man for his company…" Quatre said softly.

Feeling like Cinderella, Dorothy accepted his hand, turn to face the man next to her and bowed, "Thank you for a nice time!"

The girls did the same to their former companions.

"We did say that we we're taken after all, thank you!" Hilde bowed.

"Thank you, we appreciate your company!" Cathy smiled.

"It's been fun!" Sally wave.

"Thank you…" Was all Relena said with a low courtesy.

The group moved away from them and the girls bought their items leaving the five stun boys.

"Well… It was fun while it lasted!" Kyle said.

The other boys agreed.

"I didn't want to mess with those guys anyway… They look dangerous!" Jason said.

They agreed again.

Then they left the store because they were stared at like perverts.

Few blocks away, our favorite groups burst out with laugher.

"I…I can't…believe you just lied like that… Quatre!" Duo managed to say between laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces when Heero gave them 'that' look!" Relena manage to say without stuttering, "That boy took a step back!"

More laugher was accorded and when they were finished, they went inside the restaurant called 'Big Buddha'.

Big Buddha: A VERY EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT IN LAS VEGAS! 3 'small' roles of sushi's 50 no drinks included… -;

The group settled themselves in order: Heero, Relena, Hilde, Duo, Quatre, Dorothy, Cathy, Trowa, Wufie, and Sally. They ordered lunch and while they waited, they chatter like they never seen the sun set before.

"How come you girls didn't invite us? We could have companied you shopping better than those punks!" Duo pouted.

"Sorry baby but I thought you wanted to stay and hang out with your friends!" Hilde patted his left cheek gentle, "Beside, we didn't think you guys would actually survived the day with us girls shopping anyway!"

The other girls agreed.

The boys thought, 'No, we wouldn't have survived!'

Instead, "Sure we can! We are not weak!" Wufie defend.

Sally rolled he eyes, "Sure…"

"Is that a challenged woman?" Wufie glared at her.

"We are just saying that you can't survived going to 'female' stores all day with us without complaining!" Sally smirked at Wufie who tightened his fist.

The rest of the boy stayed quite because they all know that it was true, except for Heero who never went shopping with Relena or seen Relena went shopping before. So, our perfect soldier stayed quite and listened.

Trowa was nagged by Cathy to go shopping with her and lasted 5hrs, he was beat afterwards.

Quatre with that many sisters, he EXACTLY know what it means.

Duo, he didn't really mind going shopping with Hilde but he does know one thing, 'Women can't make up their minds.'

"Fine, then tomorrow, you boys are coming with us shopping and lets see how tough you are!" Dorothy dared, "And if you manage to stay 'alive' until we are done… The day after tomorrow will be your calls and us girls will be following you…"

The rest of the girls agreed.

Heero eyes widen, "Anything?"

Dorothy looked at the other girls and Relena answered him, "Anything…"

It was a dare, a challenged… It was a mission.

"Accepted" Heero looked at Relena and Relena's eyes widen, she looked at the other girls.

"Oh no, what have you girls gotten me into!" She put a fake scare that made everyone grin, even Heero, "You know when he 'accepted' something, he gets it done and right on!"

"Then you're already on the list for Heero's agenda, Rel!" Hilde teased.

Relena put a fake puppy pout, "No Fair!"

Everyone burst into laugher, even Wufie laugh and Heero.

Relena gave him a gentle smile and Heero returned it with his own gentle smile.

The rest of the day was wonderful and it was just they, the 10 of them. Like it was meant to be, it was like a dream.

The best of all, to Relena's delight…

Heero held her hand and never let go… Not even once.

TBC

Chapter 2

Battle of the Sexes

Baby Blue Boy: I dare say I went over the line… I understand that the viewers would be very lost that the characters are not acting like themselves… BUT THAT'S HOW I WANT IT TO BE! SO DON'T BE A HATER!

Yukina: … I did a little bit on the story -;

Baby Blue Boy: Please, review! We would like to know what you think of it before we continue!

Yukina: … my cousin has lost it…

Baby Blue Boy: I'm all about HeeroxRelena paring!

Yukina: …I'm being ignored finds something else to do!

Baby Blue Boy: Yukina will be adding her 'latest' lyrics on the next chapter, please look forward to it!

Yukina: WHAT?


	2. Battle of the sexes Part 1

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

Chapter Two:

'Battle of the Sexes Part 1' 

It was a sunny day and the weather was just right. Our favorite boys stood in one row like they were being punished but they kept their face straight and firm because, it was the day where they

"Rule 1: You must follow where ever we go…" Sally said, "No complains!"

"Rule 2: Carry all of our bags…" Dorothy pointed 2 fingers up, "No complaints!"

"Rule 3: You will have a break when we say so…" Cathy pointed 3 fingers up, "No complaints!"

"Rule 4: You will address us Princess, baby, dear, or sweetheart!" Hilde grinned, "No complaints!"

"Rule 5: When we win, we will do this all over again and if you win," Relena paused, "You get the call for tomorrow!"

The boys gulped but didn't say a word. They just nodded their heads.

"All right, we are divided into 5 groups!" Sally smiled at the girls and then faced the boys, "Me and Wufie, Dorothy and Quatre, Cathy and Trowa, Hilde and Duo, and last and not least, Relena and Heero!"

"Any questions boys?" Hilde asked, eying each pilots.

Duos raise a hand.

"Yes Duo?" Dorothy asked.

"How about bathroom breaks and food?" The long braided boy asked.

"Bathroom breaks… When you 'REALLY' have to go" Hilde answered.

"Lunch will be 3 hours from now!" Relena answered the last, "We will see you guys in the food court in 3hrs!"

The girls pulled their partners away and each took a different direction.

The Battle of the Sexes has begun…

**Feeling this way**

**By Yukina**

_I started my day with a smile on my face_

_I was feeling lucky today_

_Opened my eyes and welcomed the new day_

_Today is the day_

_That I will find my way_

_To his heart_

Sally have taken Wufie at the 'Fiddlestick' where the Chinese pilot froze from the spot but he ended up swallowing his prided and followed his woman inside.

_Chorus_

_It's like a dream_

_A fantasy_

_My heart beating_

_Racing_

_When I saw him, I feel to my knees_

_Hiding my face_

_I love_

_Feeling this way_

Dorothy took Quatre at the jewelry store; it was Dorothy who didn't have a problem. Quatre was experience and so she didn't have to drag him along.

_Oh baby_

_Calling his name_

_I feel like a high school girl over again_

_Being childish when his nearby_

Heero was silent was he watched Relena picked a piece of clothing. She showed it to him and his mouth almost dropped but it didn't. Relena showed him a v-neck satin thin strap dress shirt, evenly cut in the middle, both ends were held with a bell that sounds when she moves and on the back, it was held by 2 thin straps. The Perfect soldier imagine Relena in that shirt and he found something VERY daring, naughty, alluring and gorgeous along with the thought that she won't be wearing any bra.

On his mind, he yells, 'NO WAY!', 'You are not leaving the house with that on!', 'No way in hell you're buying that', and 'God have to stop me himself from killing any man who lands their eyes on you with that outfit'… That's what he wanted to say…

"…yellow?" was all the Perfect Soldier could say.

"Your right… Black or white?" Relena showed him an identical top but different color.

"Black…" Heero answered, he sigh, and 'Milliardo is going to kill me…'

_Acting cute when his looking my way_

_I felt like melting under his gaze_

Hilde had a time of her life, she have picked 10 outfits and showed them to Duo and Mitch matches each one for him. Duo in the other hand, he was getting 'really' dizzy from all the changing.

_2x Chorus_

_It was like a fantasy_

_Holding him close_

_It was like a dream_

_When he held my hand_

_And the best of all_

Cathy also had a blast. Dragging Trowa to each and every store she wanted to go without him skipping out on her was like a dream but also was fun seeing his eyes widen when she appeared on a two piece outfit. Strapless shirt and mid cut above her belly button, the bottom part is a cut waist jean bell buttons, and when she turned around there was written on her button 'buttielicious'

Baby Blue Boy: I might have spelled that wrong but… It's cute

Yukina: …

_It was save for last_

_You know what I mean_

_It was just like that_

3 hours have passed and everyone met at the food court. The boys were beat and hungry; the girls exchange gossip while the boys ordered food for themselves.

Trowa and Duo went to Mc Donald while Quatre, Heero and Wufie went to Panda Express.

"Four Big Macs, 2 Large Fries, 2 Apple Pies, 2 10 pieces of Nuggets, 1 Large Dr Pepper, and a Hot Fudge Sundae… please" Duo said to the counter of Mc. Donald's.

"I'll have 2 Double Cheese, 1 10 pieces of Nuggets, 1 Large Fries, and a Large Sprite," Trowa ordered, "Please…"

Meanwhile the other boys,

"Sweet and Sour Pork, Chow Mien, Beef Fried Rice, Beef with Assorted Veggies, and 1 Large Diet Coke, please!" Quatre ordered.

"BBQ Pork Lo Mien, Orange Chicken, Egg drop soup, and 1 Large Coke, please" Heero ordered.

"Spring Rolls, Sweet and Sour Pork, Chow Mien, Beef Fried Rice, and a Large Coke, please!" Wufie ordered.

When they all meet up before heading up to the girls, Duo asked.

"How was it? Mine… I think I'm going to be color blind…" Duo said painfully.

"Horrible" Wufie answered, "But I'm not about to lose!"

"I think I have blisters on my hand from carrying all those bags…" Trowa said looking at one of his hands.

"Guess, I'm the only one who's not complaining…" Quatre sadly said, he didn't like the idea of any of his friend being tortured by the girls.

"You have a large number of 'sisters' your already experience but not us!" Wufie raise an eyebrow, "I'll face a hundred mobile dolls rather than this!"

Trowa and Duo agreed.

"How about you're day with Relena, Heero?" Duo asked and everyone turned.

Heero blinked and looked at them; he then decided to tell the truth.

"It was actually fun…" He answered; he then had this strange grin on his face, "Especially when I get to pick some of the outfit for her to wear…"

The boys blinked and caught on, they all said:

"You sly dog!" and they laughed, they went came back to the girls who stood up when they sat down.

"We will be getting out food now and when we are done, we are going to the next mall!" Hilde announced.

"The day is not over yet boys!" Dorothy added, "Better get your rest now when you get the chance!"

The boys swallowed and then ate their food silently; they're taken their time eating and rest at the same time. The day was not even half-way finished and they all know that the girls won't let anyone get in their way.

In the entire boys mind, they all thought, "This is a day to remember even when I grow old…"

TBC

Baby Blue Boy: Well, again… This fic is really makes me feel good and also, I'm happy to do this! I hope you readers like my Cousin Yukina's Lyrics!

Yukina: I can't believe I wrote my lyrics on this… It's stupid…

Baby Blue Boy: No, it's not! Now, please review and let us know what you think of it!

Yukina: I still think it's stupid…


	3. Battle of the sexes Part 2

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

Chapter Two:

'Battle of the Sexes Part 2' 

'For crying out loud,' Wufie cried to him self as he followed Sally to another store, 'I've been on my feet for 4hrs straight now… How long is this going to last?'

Sally noticed Wufie's fidgeting and she giggled to her self.

'He won't last very long now…' She said to her self as she continues to shop.

Wufie felt like the ground was shaking but he will be damned if he let Sally win.

'I'm no weakling! I will never surrender to a woman!' Wufie bumped into something soft and fuzzy.

When he looked closer, he found him self looking at a 3ft brown teddy bear with a Chinese outfit.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Sally giggled, "His just perfect… I never had a thing of toys but this one is acceptable don't you think?"

Wufie was screaming, well, he wanted to but… He didn't.

"As you like…" Wufie answered.

Dorothy picked the newest fashion. Black, yellow and red were her colors and some white. Enjoying her self, she glanced at the corner of her eye to watch the blond boy's reaction.

Quatre was patient; he didn't mind tagging along with Dorothy. With his experience, he will survive the day without mistake or flaw. He will win and he knows it.

She knew he was going to win this round and she didn't care, as long she was able to spend some time with him was a great reward enough.

Dorothy chuckled silently, 'I'm sounding and thinking like Relena… but… there's no point hiding how I feel about the man…'

Quatre eyed Dorothy as she glanced at each cloth she picked, she was enjoying her self. He smiled; he took a dress that was yellow, with pink cherry blossom print. He tapped on her shoulder and said.

"Why don't you try this one on for me?" He asked, "I believe it will look stunning on you"

Dorothy blushed and Quatre saw this but said nothing.

She took the dress, "Thanks, I'll go try it on now…"

When she left, Quatre let his smile grow, 'I'm going to win this bet…'

Trowa managed to sit while Catherine eyed the green dressed ballerina in the glass window. Examine it very closely as she asked the clerk for it.

"It's in a very good condition… Very detailed…" She eyed the old woman behind the counter.

"Yes, it is! You have such good eye," The woman gave her a sweet smile, "I made them my self, and I enjoy working my days on my crafts… It keeps me busy!"

The old woman pulled out 4 more boxes.

"Here, it comes in different style and color!" She opened the boxed and placed 4 different colored ballerina's, "I have white, yellow, and black and blue… which would you like?"

"How pretty…" Cathy cooed, "My friends would love them too! I'll buy all 5, please!"

The old lady laughed, "Excellent!"

When she bagged the items, she added 5 boxes.

"Extra, for each ballerina… Open them when you get home! Each has a number that matches each figure."

"Thank you very much!" Cathy smiled and bowed, "Have a nice day!"

"You too dear!" The woman wave them good bye.

Hilde and Duo had a blast; they took the elevator to the 5th floor of the mall and shopped around 'Hot Topic'.

"This leather pants are just sexy…" Hilde said to Duo who was beside her, "Along with that leather top will be stunning!"

"Babe, you will look good at anything!" Duo grinned as he checked the outfit.

Hilde giggled and pinches Duo on the side, "Don't try wiggling your way out of this one mister! The day isn't over yet!"

"NE - VER" Duo put his 'hurt' face, "How could you say such a thing when… Me, Duo Maxwell, who N-E-V-E-R tells a lie…"

"Especially to the W-O-M-E-N I love with all my H-E-A-R-T-H!" Duo pouts and did his famous sniffle.

If it was possible, Hilde would have turned into puddle each time she sees that face, "All right, all right… I'm sorry"

She took his arm and pulled him closer, "I'm sorry I doubt you…"

"Yea, that's right… You better recognize!" Duo said happily.

"Yes, yes… Lets go, I have other stores to check!" Hilde grinned evilly as she skipped to the counter to buy her new set of cloths.

Heero manage to keep up with the sandy blond girl who keeps on walking in front of him. With all the bags he carries, he doesn't mind but with all these people bumping into him is something the perfect soldier hates to deal.

'When will this be over?' he asked him self.

Relena suddenly stops; she was looking at something particular inside a shop. When Heero realize what it was, he took a deep sigh and stared the girl in front of him.

Relena looked at the object adoringly and with a sweet smile on her face, there was glow around her that enchanted Heero for a minute before it died down suddenly. The Princess face turned from happy to disappointment, she looked away and moved on to the next shop.

Heero couldn't figure out what it was that changed her expression. He looked at the item she was looking at and examines it then it hit him, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Heero, hurry up!" He heard his name, turned as he saw Relena waving at him.

"Coming…" He took another glance at the object and then walked his way toward Relena.

The window shop was filled with giggling women and what caught all there attention was the dress on the window display. It was beautiful with its hand made embroidery, patterns that fit a queen, white as snow that you a goddess would wear and it was every woman's dream to wear, the perfect wedding dress.

Lady Yukina: Ok, so I left this end here... I'm tired and sleepy… So please, review and let me know if this is ok… Thank you!


	4. Battle of the sexes: Unexpected

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

Chapter Two:

'Unexpected'

* * *

It was 6pm, everyone was exhausted. Well, the boys are exhausted but the girl's looks like they can go another trip around the mall.

The boys were sitting on a round table near the fountain, in the heart of the mall. The girls sat on the opposite side and were whispering to each other.

"They're making their decision…" said Quatre who has his eyes on the girls.

Suddenly, the girls started laughing.

"Is that a good sign or bad?" Duo was pointing at the girls direction, "They're laughing!"

"It's a good thing…" Quatre answered, "… I think"

Heero, Trowa and Wufie remained quite and eyes close but they do listen to the other boy's conversation.

The girls stood up, they walked up to the boys. The boys were in full alert and stood up as well, they awaited for their sentence.

The girls were smiling and with a quick glance at each other, they nodded.

"You passed…" Hilde announced, "You all win this battle."

The boys blinked.

"Really?" Duo asked.

"Yes, you all proven that you can hang with us going shopping." Dorothy glance at Quatre and winked.

Quatre blushed but smiled back at her.

"As I told you before," Wufie smirked, "We can handle anything you _women_ could throw at us!"

The girls rolled their eyes and let it go.

"So, tomorrow is your call boys!" Sally was smiling and looked at Wufie.

Heero stood up and walked up to Relena, "It's 6:15pm… I'll take you home."

Relena nodded and said her good byes to the other girls. When they reached the elevator, a bunch of kids came rushing down the hall and bumped into Relena.

Losing her balance, she fell forward. She closed her eyes and with her hands in front of her, she braces her self for impact but, it never came. Instead of the hard solid cement floor, it was something warm and built.

Relena opened her eyes and found Heero looking down at her. He caught her the moment she began to fall, thanks to all of his training.

She felt her cheeks burned but she remain quite. Heero felt his heart was about to burst inside of him but remain his composer.

At that moment, words came busting in and out of their minds…

'_Calm down, it was only a touch and it's not the first time…_' Relena slowly pulled away from Heero, "…thanks"

"Not a problem," Heero answered, '_Remain in control, it was nothing…_'

'_I can't believe it… in public._' Relena began to walk again towards the elevator.

'_You were doing your job…_' Heero stopped him self, '_Damn it, your in your vacation!_'

'_Breath in… slowly out…_' Relena was breathing softly and beginning to calm down.

'_Protecting a friend… yeah, that's right…_' Heero looked at the back of Relena's head, '_…a very important friend_'

When they entered the elevator, they were alone. It was very awkward moment for the both of them, it was the first time they were alone but it was the first time they were alone in public and it wasn't in any missions, danger or political events.

This is was public elevator on their day off and they just went on a date.

'_It was a friendly bet between friends… nothing more!_' Heero yelled at himself.

'_**Sure, and I'm Usher…'**_

'_What the…_' Heero blinked, '_Am I hearing things?_'

'**_No sunshine, your not… I'm your conscious' _**the voice came again

'_Oh my god… I'm loosing it_' Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'**_No Yuy, you're not loosing it…'_** the voice answered

'_Stop it Yuy, this is not helping you!_' Heero now rubbed his forehead.

'**_Stop your stupid complaint!'_** the voice got irritated, **_'See across from you?'_**

Heero looked across from him and found Relena staring at him with worried eyes.

Relena have been wondering why Heero looked troubled, she crooked her head to the side, "You alright?"

Heero blinked, "Yea, I'm fine…"

He heard her said 'ok' and then began to look around her shopping bags.

'**_A beautiful lady in across you… Not making a move… Something is wrong and its not her… It's you…'_** It was poetic, it has rhythm, it was the truth.

Heero sigh and gave up fighting 'himself'.

'_I can't do anything… she's my friend._'

'**_Yea, a friend that you dream every night… Sure, I believe you.' _**The voice answered sarcastically.

'_Leave me alone…_' Heero demand

'**_Fine but I'm still going to be here and watch that 'lil lady give you hints that you just simply brush away…' _**if the voice have an image, he would be shaking his head, **_'Poor angel, she's been trying so hard to get your attention…'_**

Heero totally hit him self, hard.

"…ow" Heero rubbed the side of his head.

"Are you alright?" it was Relena

Heero looked at her, she was 4inches away from his face, and he blinked.

"That hit looked like it hurt…" Relena touched the side of his head which he 'punched', "What's troubling you for doing something like that to your self?"

Heero thought of an excuse, "… it's nothing"

Nothing…

He got nothing for an excuse, he sighed. With that look of disappointment on her face, he could hit himself more.

"Ok, if you say so…" she said it like a whisper but loud enough for Heero to hear.

The elevator stopped to the bottom floor at the parking garage, they walked out and slowly reach the car.

Heero's car is a 2006 BMW M3 - stick shift and a very impressive interior. He wanted the car when he saw it at the car-show 2 months before; he was dragged into going by Duo.

Relena was impress with the car that she could only look at Heero and smiled.

"Very nice…" she said as she looks over the car.

Heero grinned as he dropped the shopping bags in the trunk; after that, he opened the passenger seat for her.

"Thank you…" Relena giggled and seated her self.

With a quick move, he was on the driver seat and turned the car alive. Backing up, it was graceful and when he droved away, Relena couldn't think of anything else but enjoying the feeling of being swift away.

Heero enjoyed driving Relena home, when they reach the sea side, he decided to stop. Relena blinked and looked at the time; it was 6:30pm.

"Your curfew is at 10pm… and you had your dinner" Heero said quietly, "Why don't we walk on the shore for a while?"

Relena smiled and nodded, "I would like that…"

They got out of the car and walked down the stone stairs to the sandy shore of the beach. Taking their shoes off, they enjoyed the feeling of the sand under their feet's.

Reaching the shore, Relena felt like she died and went to heave when the water reached her feet.

"That feels wonderful…" She said, eyes closed and enjoyed the moment, "I have not done this for a very long time…"

Heero just listened to her, he enjoyed hearing her talk. It's like a melody.

"I haven't done this for a very long time either…" Heero heard him self speak, it was a surprisingly move.

Relena's eyes opened and turned her head to face him, she smiled.

They walked the shore of the beach in peace, enjoying each others company. Heero managed to gather some courage of taken Relena's hand; they remained that way for a while.

As they reached the rocky area of the beach, which was in the territory of the PeaceCraft, Relena let go of Heero's hand and made a small jog ahead.

She turned around with a mischievous glint in her eyes; she bent over with her hand under the water and raises them up quickly, splashing Heero with salty water.

Heero blinked and stared at her, she was giggling.

"You're going to pay for that, "Heero smirked and attacked Relena with sea water.

The water fight ended up a tie, they were both soaked and the wind was picking up.

"Let's get back to the car, it's getting cold…" Heero took her hand again and lead her to the car.

Relena was too happy to realize and just followed. When they reach the car, they went in and drove to the direction of the PeaceCraft Mansion. It was 7pm when they arrived.

2 Maids came and took Relena's bags from Heero's trunk, Relena and Heero stood outside the large double oak doors.

"Thank you for accompanying me today Heero," Relena smiled, "It's your turn tomorrow…"

"I had fun today too," Heero answered, "And I do have plans for tomorrow…"

Relena eyed him and smiled, "Really, does that involve the others too?"

"No, its plan for only two…" Heero smirk.

Relena giggled, "I see… Well then, I'm going to get an early rest for this plan of your!"

Heero nodded.

"Good night Heero" Relena turned around.

Before she could take a step forward, she was pulled back and twirled around. She felt a soft tap on her lips, she blinked.

"Good night Princess…" Heero whispered to her ear and walked back to his car.

Relena totally was caught off guard, her first kiss, and it was Heero. She touched her lips, she blushed.

Heero's car has passed the gate, he smiled, "…just wait 'till tomorrow"

"That was only the beginning…"

TBC…

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfiction and please review! 


	5. Moonlight

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

* * *

Chapter Three:

'**Moonlight'**

Relena woke up and couldn't help but smile, she looked her self over in the mirror.

"Today, I have to be on my best…" Relena checked the clock; it was 7:30am.

Heero have texts her last night that he will be picking her up at 9 a.m.

"1 hour and 30mins, I have time!" She ran to the bathroom.

30mins later, she came with curlers in her hair wearing only a white towel. She went straight to her large walk in closet.

She decided on a blue sleeveless v-neck button blouse, it brings out the color of her eyes.

Relena then dilemma of what to wear to match it, she attacked her skirt drawers and pants shelves.

"Hmm… What to wear…" Relena then finally found the perfect match, "Perfect!"

It was a white bell bottom pants, she mixed it with a silver belt with her initial 'R' with small diamond décor.

Humming to her self, she put on her new outfit and checks her self over. Her figure shows every curve of her body, it wasn't revealing or anything that would attract attention to those who have no other interest.

Relena then fixed her make-up, it was light and soft. Her hair was curled and ready by the time she took off the curlers, she leave it down but decided to bring her hair brush and something to put it up just in case in her purse.

It was 8:45am when someone knocked on her door, "Miss Relena?"

"Come on in, Pagan!" Relena said without turning around, her door opened.

Pagan's eyes found the trail of cloths from the bed to the closet, "Was there a tornado, Miss?"

Relena turned around and looked at Pagan, she was embarrass, "I'm sorry, Pagan… I attacked my closet looking for something to wear; I went over my head…"

"Not to worry, Princess… I'll clean it up for you," Pagan started on picking up the cloths from the floor, "its 8:50, why don't you go downstairs and eat the fruits I prepared for you before you leave for you date, hmm?"

Relena giggled and gave the old man a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best there is Pagan!"

Pagan smiled as he watched the woman who he look after and protected from a very young age leave the room, "I'm just glad that you're happy…"

"My little girl has grown up," Pagan returned on picking up the cloths, "But she is still growing…"

Relena found a small plate of fruits just below the staircase, by the time she finished, the door bell rang. It was exactly 9am.

Checking her self again at the near by mirror, Relena straighten her, she opened the door.

"Heero, hi…" Relena opened the door wide, "Come on in…"

Relena just then realized that Heero was carrying a bouquet of white flowers but also was wearing a blue short sleeves shirt and white jeans, they matched.

"Oh wow, looks like we had the same taste of color this morning…" Relena giggled.

Heero have also realized this when she opened the door, "Yeah, its cool…"

He handed her the flowers, "For you…"

Relena took them and looked at them lovingly, "How precious, thank you Heero… Wait here a minute, I'll display them here…"

Relena disappeared in the other room, and about 5 minutes later she came back with the flowers on the beautiful clear vase with good amount of water. She displays them on the table next to the stairs.

"There, that's perfect!" Relena smiled happily.

Heero smiled, he took one stem of the rose. With experienced and gentle movement, Heero have removed the flower from its stem. He placed it on the Relena's hair with one of her hairpins keeping it steady.

"Now, it's perfect…" he whispered.

Relena couldn't help but blush and giggled softly, "Thank you…"

"Now, let's start our day," Heero offered an arm, "Shall we?"

Relena took the offered arm with a bright smile, "We shall…"

Then they left the mansion.

Heero have taken her for a sea shore breakfast with a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" Relena muttered, "Such view, it's amazing…"

Heero was watching her, "The Ocean is the sea of many tales from ancient times, many explorers have witness the changed and mysteries that haven't been solve… A beautiful shade of blue that the world come to love, it's the color of freedom and trust…"

Relena listed to him, it's sounded wonderful and thrilling, "That makes me want to go in the water and explore!"

"Maybe we should," Heero looked out the open view, "There are still many things that scientist has not discovered in the deep blue sea and mysteries are having been left open…"

"That's more interesting than dealing with diplomats who just want attention from the media…" Relena spoke out, "The open world is much more alluring than dealing with bunch of old men who does not make any sense…"

Heero looked at her, "You say that, but you won't leave the people of Earth and Space alone to someone who isn't capable to replace you…"

"Of course not, I won't abandon my people because of my wants and needs…" Relena smiled, "Helping them to have better lives is more important…"

"Yes, but you need a life of your own too…" Heero took hold of her hand, "It's just like that time you said to me, '_You're human too_' and I believe you have a right to be who you are once in a great while…"

Relena looked at Heero, surprised by his words. She smiled and squeezed his hand a little.

"You're right, I have to live my life too while helping others…" Relena's eyes went back to the sea, "I have to keep on moving, like the sea…"

There breakfast was ready and they began to eat, the discussion continued but they enjoyed it very much.

By the time they left the restaurant, it was already 12:30p.m. Heero have taken Relena to the Amusement Park. Relena was surprised but she felt very happy.

"I haven't been in a Amusement Park since I was 8 years old…" Relena's looked all over from the rides and attractions, "Wow, this is going to be fun!"

Relena looked at Heero who has his eyes on her, "What ride should be go on first?"

"Anything you like…" Heero answered.

Relena didn't have to be told twice; she took hold of Heero's hand and dragged him towards the water ride.

"I love water rides!" Relena was in the back of the log ride and Heero up front, "Whoa!"

They were going slowly up hill and they would go down deep and up again, with the turns and inside the dark cave. They emerge in the opening and found themselves going down, it was much higher than the others, Relena screamed with joy.

Getting out of the log, they ended up soaked from the water. Relena was laughing and Heero grinned, they held hands as they went straight to the roller coaster.

4 hours went by and they left the Park in high spirit and smiles on there faces, Heero also won Relena a large white teddy.

"Thank Heero, his adorable!" Relena snuggled the bear, "He is so white and fluffy!"

Heero grinned, "No problem, let's go…"

"Where to?" Relena asked innocently.

"Theater…" It was all Heero said.

It was 5pm when they reach the theater; it was playing the movie '_Mr. and Mrs. Smith'_

* * *

A/N I love the movie!

* * *

Relena and Heero shared a large bucket of popcorn and each have a medium drink, Heero's left arm was over Relena's shoulder and Relena was resting her head on his shoulder.

Either didn't bother to ask if it was 'ok' they just did it and it felt natural. Heero glanced down at Relena who was focusing her attention on the movie, he smiled.

Relena was sneaking glances at Heero, she smiled.

The movie ended and the couple left the theater, it was 7pm.

"I have made dinner reservation at Le France," Heero said, "You hungry for French?"

Relena giggled, "Sounds good to me…"

With one arm over her shoulder, holding her close, Heero was satisfied, _'There's nothing any better than today…'_

One of her arm came around his waist and she was close to him as they decided to walk towards to restaurant, it was a moonlight night. _'There's nothing better than this…'_

Dinner was beautiful with candle light, soft music and a little dancing under the stars. It was like God have given them the day and night off from there troubles and they are very grateful.

Before heading home, Heero have taken Relena to the beach. They breeze wasn't too chilly but the water was freezing, they decided to sit down on the sand and watched the beautiful water dance in the night.

"When I was little, I use to sneak out and come to the beach just to watch…" Relena leaned her head over Heero's shoulder, "I dreamed to be a bride, it was like a childish dream of mine…"

"A handsome husband who loves me for me, a beautiful house near the ocean, 2 or 3 children and a beautiful family pet," Relena giggled, "I still remember all that after all these years…"

Heero sighed, "It's good to dream of something you want in life, there's nothing wrong with it…"

"I have just started on dreaming of what I want in life just recently," Heero found Relena looking up to him, he smiled, "I just recently experience how to be a free man without war…"

Relena smiled and was happy with his answer, "What have you been dreaming about in life?"

Heero grinned mischievously, "If I tell you, it won't come true…"

Relena blinked and then playfully pat his leg, "Cheater, I told you my dream…"

"Yes but that was when you were younger," Heero then leaned his check above her head, "It's not the dream you want now, is it?"

Relena was taken back, she smiled, "That's true…"

"So then were even…" Heero smiled, "If you have no plans tomorrow, let's go to the harbor…"

Relena turned her head to face him, "We're going to the sea?"

Heero's smile widens, "Let's go catch our selves with some tropical fish, hmm?"

Relena clapped her hands three times, "Yay!"

Heero pulled her in an embrace, "Let's enjoy the moment and the moonlight above us tonight…"

Relena wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, she didn't say a word. She didn't have to.

Sitting in the sand, the water calmed and waves that seem to congratulate them and the moon as their witness.

The perfect day and a sweet kiss…

TBC

* * *

A/N

Thank you all for reading and please review, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. My Sweet Flower

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

* * *

Chapter Four: 

'**My Sweet Flower'**

That night when Relena came home, she went straight to the bathroom to clean up and called the girl which is five ways…. Relena shared her day with them and when she was finished, they girls all talked at once.

"Oh my gosh," Hilde squealed on the phone, "Are you playing me? Relena, tell me your not playing me!"

"That's just so sweet!" Cathy took a bite of her chip, phone on her ear.

"I'm serious, that's what happened!" Relena was brushing her hair and got the phone in speaker, "I had the best time pf my life… I really didn't expect any of this…."

"Well, it's Heero… We all thought your going to be disappointed and bored that we thought of many ideas to cheer you up!" Dorothy said on a teased tone of voice, "Seriously, we did…"

"Thank girls! I had my doubts but Heero really shocked me," Relena sighed as she lowered her brushed, "He totally blow me away…"

"Call the paramedics! She's sinking in!" Sally voice came with sarcasm.

Laughs can be heard from all five women.

"Oh hush, tell me about your days!" Relena began to brush her hair again, "Dorothy?"

Dorothy, who was also got her phone on speaker, closed her eyes, "I felt like I was the Queen of the Colonies…"

"All of today says 'She's my Queen', it was like a dream!" Dorothy said on a very dreamy dramatic voice, "Quatre fully satisfied me, it was fabulous!"

"Oh, what did you guys do?" Sally asked as she was braiding her hair.

"Well, starters… Quatre picked me up on a white limo, driver and all!" Dorothy started to get excited, "We had breakfast at La Franco', it's was fantastic!"

"Wow, La Franco' is the one that is under water restaurant!" Hilde gasped, "Impressive, that's wonderful!"

"I know, it was wonderful, I really loved it!" Dorothy smiled, "Anyway, we then went to the harbor…"

"The harbor…?" Hilde and Cathy blinked at the idea.

"Yes, the harbor!" Dorothy repeated, "We took a cruise to the Pacific Ocean and watched the beautiful sunset…"

"We ate at the captain's private dining room, we danced at the balcony of the ship and he kissed me under the moonlight…"

"Wow, very romantic…" the girls sighed.

There was a long silenced as the girls played the memories of their dates earlier that day.

"Anyway, my turn…" Sally interrupts, "My day was also wonderful…"

"Let's hear it girl friend," said Hilde.

"Wufie took me to the Central Gourmet Restaurant for lunch, it was delicious!" Sally giggled.

"The food or Wufie" Dorothy teased.

Sally grinned on the other side, "…both!"

The girls squealed and laughed.

"Woo, you go girl!" Cathy cheered.

"Anyway, after that we went to the Chinese Shrine outside the city… It was beautiful, I tell you… It was just like China's largest temple, I was really impressed, and… "Sally sighed deeply, "It made me feel really good inside…"

"He took me to the 4 star Chinese Restaurant at the Pearl Sea Side Hotel for dinner; I was surprised that we got a balcony table…"

"Wow, that's the restaurant in town that's located on the very top of the hotel!" Cathy said, "I went there once with Trowa about a month ago, it was lovely!"

"Yes, it was… We dance after that, a couple of drinks and danced some more… It sounds simple but I loved every minute of it…"

"That sound very wonderful Sally," said Cathy in a dreamily state.

"Yeah, I like that…" Hilde added, "Sounds wonderful…"

Already, they just sat where they were and again returned to their moments. Hilde decided to speak.

"Duo took me to the Central Floral Café for lunch, it was very cute…" Hilde giggled, "The nice middle aged waitress was eyeing us like were some married couple, she added a free strawberry cake!"

The girls laughed heartedly.

"A-re you s-serious? an n-newly wed?" Sally said between giggled, "That's so cute!"

"Yup, Duo and I tried our best not to laugh out loud and we didn't want to hurt the lady's feelings so we told her the truth," Hilde then laughed out loud, "Duo said, _"We are just planning for our wedding day!"_ I laughed so hard I almost choked but I told the lady that we were on a date!"

"Duo smiled was so adorable I couldn't help but kiss him," she felt her face hot, she giggled, "It was a wonderful moment…"

"Aww, that's so cute!" the girls squealed again.

"He then took me to the Sea Park, which I totally enjoyed!" said Hilde excitedly, "Duo and I swim with the dolphins!"

"WOW, really?" Cathy said, "How you managed that?"

"Duo got some connections; we also got to feed the penguins and polar bears!" Hilde squealed, "They were so adorable!"

"Then we had dinner at the Sea side Café which was very impressive, Duo got the whole place covered with red roses!"

"That's very impressive!" Dorothy agreed, "I would like to see the penguins, dolphin and polar bear but I don't think I would swim with them…"

"Girl, don't say 'don't' until you tried it because it was a wonderful experience!" Hilde said confidently.

"Yeah, your right but still I'm not really the type…" Dorothy thought of it a little more, "Maybe, I don't know…"

The girls laughed until Cathy was ready to share her story.

"Trowa took me to the Peacock Café at the East side of town," Cathy said, "We were seated on the balcony, the décor was fresh picked sunflowers which is my favorite! Also the view of the mountain is beautiful!"

"Trowa must have asked them to prepare the room, how sweet!" Relena said, "That's a very romantic start…"

"Yea, it was…" Cathy agreed, "Anyway, we both went on a horse back ride to the woods…"

"That was very enjoyable, the tress and all… It was perfect!" Cathy remembered the moment of which they reached the cliff of the mountain side, "The Mountains were beautiful and it was magnificent, the large open wide hills that went for miles near the shore…"

The other girls listened, they we moved.

"After that, Trowa took me on an old English Restaurant on the other side of the mountain, which was very romantic…" Cathy sighed deeply before continue, "The scent of an old English aroma was delicious and it was very alluring too, we danced, a couple of drinks and then Trowa sang to me…"

"What?" the girls were surprised.

"Trowa sang to me…" Cathy repeated, "He sang the song '_I can love you like that' _by Boys 2 Men…"

"Aww, that's so sweet and very romantic…" Hilde cooed, "I wish Duo sang for me, which would have been nice…"

"Yeah," The other girls agreed.

The chatting continued until 1am in the morning, and then everyone said their goodnight. Relena passed her bedroom window and closed the curtain when her fax machine computer screen beeped, she just received an email.

"Hmm, wonder who it could be from at this time…" Relena clicked on the mouse and the screen showed her the message.

Relena's eyes widen open but slowly she smiled softly. She sat down in front of the screen and read the message, it was from Heero. The note was short but it moved her, she printed it out. Moving to her bed, she read the small note again until she has fallen asleep.

_To Relena,_

_To have you on my life_

_Is the most precious gift fate have given me_

_To have you learn of my past_

_Frightened me_

_But you stood by me just the same_

_I am surprised that you put up with me_

_With all the wrongs and dangers_

_That I put you through_

_Time and time again…_

_I have three things_

_I've been meaning to say_

_And here is one of them…_

_I will not apologize to all the things I've done to you_

_If I had, it will sound horrible and wrong_

_Because you are the most precious woman in my life_

_You are my life-line and that's the truth_

_You are my savior and that's no lie either_

_And_

_You are my sweet flower_

_Forever _

TBC…

* * *

Well, I only did the girl's side of the story… I' not going to bother with they guys, they don't really talk much especially Heero, Wufie and Trowa: They like to keep that to them selves… 

Please, review!

Thank You!


	7. Conscious are helpful

Title: **Until the Sun Stop Rising**

Author: Lady Yukina and Baby Blue Boy

Disclaimer: We don't own them but I wish to do…

* * *

Chapter Five: 

'**Conscious are helpful**'

Heero opened his eyes and looked over to his bedside table, the alarm clock blazed out the time: 4:00:00

Getting up, he walked over to the window. The sky was still dark but the moon began to transparent. Opening the window, the morning air came as he took it in to wake him self up.

It was the middle of mid November and the air is begging to chill. He rested his forehead on the wall next to the window and closed his eyes.

Heero have thought about the old days when he was still involved in the war and being the Gundam pilot. He was torn between human and being the perfect soldier. Which he have missed the chance of being a normal teenager or go on dates and hang out with friends.

But, Heero just chuckled. He couldn't imagine himself doing any of that.

'_Beside… Isn't that what I'm doing now?' _He asked him self.

'**_Yeah, your actually being human! I'm actually proud of being your conscious for once!' _**the voice was back.

Heero sighed deeply as he shook his head.

'_YOUR still here?'_ it was a stupid question and he knew it.

'**_You just answered that'_** the voice was snickering, **_'But you know what! I'm still proud of you tiger! You finally caught the angel and your now even trimming her wings! Good for you!'_**

'_Like hell I'm going to trim her wings! She's perfect the way she is!' _Heero grunted, _'Relena does not need trimming and anyway!'_

'**_Good boy! Keep it up! But…' _**the voice became serious, **_'I hope you won't shot her down…'_**

Heero frowned, _'Shot her down? What do you mean?'_

'**_Well, I know for sure you care about her but…' _**the voice took a moment before continuing, **_'Do you love her?'_**

It wasn't really a question that Heero never asked himself before about the beautiful sandy hair woman. Before, he would have brushed it off since it was getting in the way with his missions and such.

But now, Heero knew that he couldn't avoid the question any longer. There was a long pause from both sides. Heero have opened his eyes as he walked over and sat on his bed, he was still searching for the answer inside him.

The sitting sun caught his attention as it rises up to the sky, slowly, like a curtain in a play.

'**_Why don't you do us both a favor, pal… Get ready… Go out… Pick up the lovely maiden and show her how deep the ocean can go…' _**Heero heard the voice sounded skeptical, **_'and while you're at it… try and figure it out…'_**

The voice was gone and Heero was again him self. He looked over to the alarm clock: 6:16:35

Getting up again but this time, he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. He has shed his t-shirt and shorts, which revealed a very attractive body; sculpture that a woman could die for.

'_I deeply care about Relena… and I'll do anything for her… but…' _Heero was stepped into the warm shower; the water hit his body like little pounding fist that massage his back, _'but… do I love her?'_

Heero again closed his eyes, trying his best to regain his composer. Getting agitated with him self he have grabbed the shampoo container and squirt some liquid to his palm. Stubbornly washed his hair as he continued to think.

'_Damn it all! I can bomb a site by less that 1hr… Create a distress call out of nowhere… I've faced dozen of mobile dolls and machines! I've got wounded, shot at and blown up more that one occasion… Without having a hard time!' _Heero leaned back and let the water shower him, _'But why the hell am I having a hard time figuring out my feeling to a girl who I've known for so long…'_

Opening his Prussian blue eyes, he smiled.

"Relena, you're the only person from the entire world that could turn me inside out…" He said breathlessly.

Heero walked out from the bathroom with a black towel hanging around his waist, showing his trim stomach down to his torso. Searching for something decent and comfortable to wear.

Just then, his laptop began to :beep: telling him that he just received a telegram. Walking over to the table where the laptop was, he clicked on the screen. He has just received an email from Duo.

Clicking on the telegram, it says:

* * *

**Message: Check it out!**

Heero, I thought you would like this.

Hilde took it while you weren't looking and I thought it was good as well!

**I hope you like it! AND DON'T KILL US BECAUSE OF IT!**

* * *

Heero grunted. He clicked on the attached file that came along with Duo's email. It took a few seconds until the file opened. 

His eyes widen, he sat on the chair, which was beside him as he continued on to look into the screen.

Duo was right. It was good.

'_Remind me to thank Hilde later…' _He said to himself.

'**_That's pretty good… and it's true what everyone said. A picture worth a thousand words!' _**He heard his conscious sounded impress, **_'…this should help you answer your question!'_**

Heero just smirked as he clicked on the word '**print**' and right clicked on the file and save. As the file printed, he has right clicked again and this time it went to '**Set as Desktop Background**' by that moment, the print ended.

He was glad he has decided to use colored ink for his printer. Observing the file he have just printed out. Heero could not help but smile lovely at it.

It was an image of him and Relena at the mall. He was behind Relena who was looking over a rack of clothing just outside the store. His right hand was on Relena's waist, his chin on her left shoulder as he looks over to what she was admiring at. Heero had a smile on his face, a sincere smile that was nice. Relena was smiling and happy, like an angel she was.

Heero had to laugh at this. The picture was good and he likes it very much. Looking at his laptop, the black background was replaced by the picture, which was a good change.

'_That question is already been answered…' _He grinned as he walked over to the closet and found the perfect outfit to wear, _'I have no more doubts…'_

His conscious laugh, **_'Good! Now go get your woman and tell her how you really feel!'_**

Heero almost tripped.

'_Confession?' _Heero asked himself, _'You serious?'_

'**_No, I just thought of how it would be funny to jump off a building without a parachute…' _**the voice answered sarcastically, **_'Yes, stupid! And you called your self the 'Perfect Soldier' what, you scared?'_**

'_I just haven't thought that far!' _Heero mentally hit himself, _'Damn!'_

'**_Another thing you have to figure out…' _**the voice held a hint of amusement, **_'Take it one day at a time!'_**

Heero sighed as he continued dressing. Yeah, his conscious is helpful.

"But it can be a pain in the ass…" Heero breathed out as he pulled his black shirt over his head, "I'm going to wait it out and see…"

By the time he left his apartment, it was 7:15:05. He was picking up Relena at 8:00:00. The Sanc Harbor opened at 11:30:00.

"Where to go for breakfast…" He asked out loud until he figured it out, "I doubt she ever been there…"

"… I'll take her there"

TBC

Chapter Six

'**The Blue Dolphin**'

* * *

**Baby Blue Boy**: Oh my goddess! It took so long to update this chapter! We apologize! 

**Yukina: **We've been busy with other things…

**Baby Blue Boy: **We promise to add more later on but this chapter is just about Dear Heero!

**Yukina: **Please, review and let us know what you think of this chapter! Thank you!


End file.
